wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Maldives
In the 29th season of Survivor, sixteen contestants are sent to the Maldives in the Indian ocean or something. No twists, no nothing, just a good old fashioned season. 'Previous Season: 'Survivor: Romania 'Next Season: 'Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains II Contestants 1 = Francesca's 8 votes against her were negated by an idol. *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Francesca Cohen Summary Episode 1 - "I'm Craving Potato Latkes" Jeff Probst introduces the season, and the sixteen contestants come up, already split into two tribes: Medhu, with salmon buffs, and Uthuru, with blue buffs. They go to their camps and are shocked to find nothing, except one bag of rice, a pot, and a machete. At Medhu, alliances already form when Octavia and Fiona seem to be getting along. They are joined by "The Douche", who introduces himsel as Matt so people trust him. He explains to the girls that boys at his school call him "The Douche" because they're jealous of his lady-getting skills, but reveals in a confessional that the girls actually call him that and he will have no problem manipulating them. Edna bosses around the others and asks Akiva to scrub her toenails. Meanwhile, at Uthuru, Pen, Chet and Lloyd form an alliance. Lloyd gets screen time because he's totally not stunt casting. Jackmerius believes he's the outsider, and doesn't want to be labeled as a threat because he's a professional football player. Meanwhile, Francesca is talking to Elesa, and everyone else is doing uninteresting things. At the first challenge, which is the typical puzzle challenge, Akiva wins it for Medhu thanks to Uthuru having less in-shape people. At tribal council, Denise lobbies to vote out Pen, because he's morbidly obeeeese, but everyone thinks she's the weakest and sends her home instead. Voting Table Edgic Table Characters *Akiva - Josh from the Megan's First Kiss episode, complete with "Pip pip a doodly doo" *Chet - A strange, flamboyant teacher who is afraid of bananas and claims to have an ex-wife but may or may not be gay *David - A snotty hipster/coffee shop cashier *Denise - G.oddess old woman *"The Douche" - Exactly What It Says On The Tin *Edna - Even more of a g.oddess, and even older *Elesa - Kind of quiet, fashion-y, model-ish *Fiona - One of the more quiet winners. Basically Kim but with less control and more personality. *Francesca - Has fun in the D, token Suckster favorite of the season *Jackmerius - A strange, "fresh" football player who talks in unintelligible slang *Kelly - What else would you expect from a Kelly? Oh, and everyone else hates her for absolutely no reason *Lloyd - EpicLLOYD, not even an expy, just him. *Monica - Basically a carbon copy of Candace Smitits *Nikhil - A snobby Indian asshole who is perhaps related to Ahmad Aksaljalksjad *Octavia - Sherri edit pre-merge, rides Fiona's coattails post merge, extremely attractive *Pen - Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time (wow so many Tumblr people this season)